Haunted
by Marthamaria
Summary: I saw horrific things that no child should see, but no one took pity on me. I was labeled weak, useless. No one took time to train me, except him. He saw what others did not, he saw potential.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I decided to do the first chapter from the POV of Sakura, Sasuke and Itachi. I think it definite in order to get to the point of the story. Im straying away from the explanation for the massacre, I'm doing my own storyline based on my crazy Ita and Saku couple =). I love them .

I sadly don't own Naruto, or else the storyline would not be what it is now. Hint major Ita and Saku shipper !!! Do not like, then don't read

Ch1:

Those Piercing Red eyes have never left my mind. Charcoal hidden behind red, his last humanity eaten away by the massacre. I was there that night, I watched his eyes bleed. I saw horrific things that no child should see, but no one took pity on me. I was labeled weak, useless. No one took time to train me, except him. He saw what others did not, he saw potential.

Light peeked in through the black curtains, causing the sleeping woman to stir. Her rosette pink hair fanned out around her, like a halo. Ironic as it was she was anything but an angel. Her emerald green eyes opened, but in them there was no happiness, she was no longer the same Sakura. What had caused her to change, the answer was rather simple: Death. Her eyes shifted to the calendar, another anniversary gone by. She could barely remember how many years it has been since the massacre.

He flashed through her mind. Her eyes hardened, she quickly shook her head, he was gone as soon as he came. She wondered if he even knew what today was, probably not. Family and dates meant nothing to him. She looked at the clock again; she was going to be late if she kept thinking.

Who was she?

Sakura Haruno, Apprentice to Tsunade, First ANBU Captain of Konoha.

* * *

Light streamed into the bare room. He didn't need light to know what today was, it's etched into his memory since he was seven. As soon as it hit 12, his body tossed into endless sleep. Even if he, by chance, got an hour of sleep, images of bloody walls and dead bodies rained through his dreams. Not even the calming effects of the Cherry Blossom tree outside his room could calm him, just as she had that night. His eyes bleed red, the rage in him building. He looked at the calendar; he briefly wondered if his brother knew? He sadly smiled, his brother didn't care about anything, only power. He sighed and looked at the clock, if he stayed here wallowing in self-pity than his revenge would never be carried out.

Who was he?

Sasuke Uchiha, survivor of the Uchiha Clan, Avenger, Second ANBU captain of Konoha.

* * *

Sweat poured down his face, his brow furrowed in concentration as he blocked another attack from his sparring partner. His Sharigan was off today, something his partner had called him out on. He got no answer. He looked up at the rising sun

"_Another year", _ His eyes were trained on the horizon, in direction of Konoha.

"You're not paying attention Itachi", he maneuvered away from a kick. He was quiet.

"My apologies Pein", He smirked when a cherry blossom petal fell in front of him. It's color reminding him of its mistress hair. Today marked another year since he _killed _his clan. His eyes bled red, rage getting the better of him. He remembered her words, he remembered his brothers crest fallen eyes at the confession he made, and He remembered her hate.

" I think it is time You and Kisame pay a visit to Konoha.", He started at his leader and frowned, the last thing he wanted to go to was Konoha, especially today.

"What is in Konoha?'', he would regret asking that later

Pein smirked, "My sister and the woman you love. I want you to see her progress, I heard she made First ANBU captain since the Kyubi started his Hokage training.",

Itachi frowned,

"She has yet to activate her Kekki Genkai, seems like your hokage has her hands in that. I want a detailed report as soon as you get back.", Pein turned around and walked away leaving a stoic Itachi. He sighed and rubbed his temple, the headaches were coming back again, perhaps this was another reason why Pein had sent him. He slowly entered his room and looked at the clock, Time never stood still.

Who was he?

Itachi Uchiha, murder of the Uchiha clan, Ex- ANBU captain, Member of Akatsuki.


	2. Chapter 2

The cold brisk wind of fall made her hair whip around her face. She slowly walked up the path that leads to the Hokage tower. She was already late, but she didn't care. She hardly doubted anyone would give her lip, they all knew what today was. She had gone to the cemetery earlier and as usual could not spend more than 15 minutes there. The memories of that night were still too fresh. Tsunadae had offered to give her the day off, something she refused. She would rather keep herself occupied than sink into depression. She slowly walked into the tower, everyone greeted her, but she stayed quiet. She slowly made her way to the Hokages door.

"Miss. Haruno!" she growled, who the hell was yelling at her. She turned around, murder evident in her eyes.

"What?" she hissed out, the secretary shrunk back, but none the less spoke up

"The Hokage is in a very important meeting. She asked not to be disturbed"

Sakura rolled her eyes, since when was she not allowed into a meeting Tsunadae had. She turned around and opened the door, making sure to slam it in the ignorant secretary's face.

Both Tsunadae and Kakashi turned around to look at her.

"Good morning" she said. Tsunadae smiled at her

"I was beginning to wonder when you would show up Sakura."

"Blame the stupid secretary you hired. She was adamant on not letting me enter. Why did you want to see me?" She sat on one of the chairs in front of Tsunadae desk. Tsunadae frowned and looked at Kakashi making Sakura sigh in annoyance. Kakashi cleared his throat.

"We are worried about Sasuke. He seems more withdrawn than usual."

"You both know what today is, I don't see why I would be such a surprise for Sasuke to act the way he is."

"We are well aware of what today is Sakura" Tsunadae cut in "he has been in seclusion for two weeks now. He has even been refusing missions."

"Okaa-San, you know how Sasuke is. He is still traumatized by the massacre. It is only normal that he wants to be alone."

"We are worried about his mental stability. He has refused to see Naruto as well as myself Sakura-Chan" Kakashi said,

"Kakashi-san, I don't think anyone would be mentally stable if they saw what he saw", She was defending Sasuke tooth and nail. Why couldn't they just leave him alone for a while? They all knew Sasuke valued his alone time. Tsunadae walked over to her and sat at the edge of her desk.

"Sakura, we are worried that he might be returning to old habits. The other day we sent Naruto to check up on him. Naruto smelled large amounts of blood coming from the Uchiha compound. When he confronted Sasuke about it, he said he had cut himself cooking"

Sakura looked up at Tsunadae, "So let me get this straight, You think that Sasuke is cutting again?"

"Hai, Sakura-Chan. He has refused to see the psychologist at the hospital."

Sakura stood up, fury radiating off her. "Honestly, you two really think Sasuke would open up to a complete stranger? Have you two lost your minds? You worry that he's mentally unstable, but you would be two if you saw your family murdered by your own BROTHER!"

"Sakura, we are just worried about him and you as well. We know just how close you were to Mikoto. You sank into a depression that lasted for months." Kakashi said "You saw the same thing Sasuke saw. It impacted you as well taking into consideration your relationship to Itachi"

Sakura gripped the wooden chair.

CRACK

The wood split into two.

"Do not mention his name! He is nothing more to me than a murder. Why can't you just leave Sasuke and me alone? You weren't there; you didn't see what we saw. You didn't hear the things that HE said. Sasuke had his whole childhood stripped away. Don't you think it's about time people stopped bothering him."

She turned to leave the office, "What about you Sakura? You had your childhood stripped away as well. You lost your brother and Itachi at the same time." Tsunadae said

"I guess that what Sasuke and I have in common. We were both abandoned by the people who were supposed to protect us", she closed the door.

Kakashi turned to Tsunadae, "When she finds out the truth, there will be nothing that either of us can say to comfort her. "

Tsunadae sighed as she picked up the thick and heavy file that was on her desk.

_Uchiha Massacre._

"You and I both know, that once she finds out what really happened the night of the massacre, He will be here"

"Will you let him take her Tsunadae? You know how Sasuke and Naruto will react"

"If I have to sacrifice having her near for her safety. I will not hesitate. The elders will kill her if she were to ever find out. At least with Itachi, we will know she is safe."

* * *

She didn't know where she was walking to. She had let her instincts take over as soon as she had walked out of Tsunadae office. The pain in her chest had come back. She stopped when she saw the familiar gates of the Uchiha compound. He was the person she needed right now. She slowly walked up to the main house and opened the door, she smiled when she smelt the familiar aroma of tomato soup.

"Sasuke are you home?" she asked. She slowly took of her cloak and hung it up by the door

* * *

Sasuke's head snapped up. Her beautiful voice drawing him out of his thoughts. She was here, finally. He had been waiting for her all day. He needed to be in her presence to feel again. He slowly pulled his sleeves down, careful to hide the fresh cuts. He slowly made his way to the living room. A small smile made its way onto his face when he saw her.

Long pink hair loose, her curvy figure clothed in black. He marveled the way her body was encased in the tight clothing of the ANBU. He felt like a lost child who had finally found his mother. She smiled at him when she saw him.

* * *

He looked so sad when she saw him. It broke her heart. She saw the long sleeves and immediately knew what he did. But, she didn't chastise him. She understood. She opened her arms and he was quickly in them. They both slid to the floor. She held him like a mother would. She felt the warm tears soak into her shirt. She was the only one who would ever see his tears.

"Shh Sasuke-Kun." She cooed as she rocked him gently. His large hands were gripping her shirt.

"I tried" he whispered, she knew what he meant. He had tried to be strong, but how strong can a traumatized person be.

"I know you did. Let me see your wrist", she stroked his face. He pulled away and pulled up his sleeves. If it had been anyone else they would have cringed, but not Sakura. She looked up at the broken man. "Let's go upstairs. I'll heal them"

He frowned, but got up nonetheless. They made their way up to his room. She stopped and looked at the door that was to her right. It used to be his room.

"Sakura?" Sasuke called out, she looked away and made her way to his room. His room was a mess, clothes all over the place, kunai littered on the floor. It was the same thing every year, and she would do the same thing every year. She would clean up his room and stay until he was back to normal again.

He sat on the bed, shirtless. His arms healed out. If you looked, close enough you would see the faint scars that decorated all of his forearms.

She kneeled down in front of him. Her hands glowing green, she slowly closed up the fresh cuts, making sure to wipe away as much as she could. But, no matter how hard she tried she could not heal all his scars. The old ones would forever be etched into his skin.

"Sorry I didn't come sooner Sasuke-kun. Tsunadae had me going on missions."

He nodded and cast his eyes down.

"Did you eat already?" she asked as she lifted up his chin. He nodded. She noticed the bags under his eyes and immediately knew that he had not been sleeping.

"Are you having the nightmare again?"

"I always do Sakura"

She pushed him down on the bed. "Get some sleep, I'm going to go and cook dinner"

She got up to leave; He quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her on top of him.

She looked up at him, the sadness in his eyes killing her. She did nothing when he kissed her. They both needed to feel, they both took comfort in each other's presence. Their clothes quickly came off.

He trailed kissed down her neck, causing her to moan. They both knew this was wrong, but they didn't care. They would do anything just to feel. It wasn't love making, It was just sex. He was to torn to love, and her heart already belonged to another person. His hand grabbed one of her breast, the soft round globe spilling out of his hand slightly. Her moans were music to his ears. He could feel her wetness, it was dripping down her leg.

"Your wet for me Sakura", her name rolled of his tongue with ease. She whimpered when he pressed one of his fingers against her opening.

"make me feel Sasuke-Kun" she whispered. He smirked, he would make her feel, he always did. He grabbed her hips and rammed into her, earning a cry of pain and pleasure.

"Ride me baby" he whispered huskily into her ear. A seductive smile made its way onto her face. She pushed him back, and put her hands in his chest. She licked his ear lobe and moved her lower body. His hands were still on her hips, grabbing them hard. She could hear his cock going in and out of her. She went down on him harder, earning a groan form him. She moved faster, she could tell he was close, just like she was. Saskue growled and pushed her off him. He grabbed her by the back of her hair and turned her around so that she was on her hands and knees. She turned around to look at him, he smirked and thrust into her. He loved the look of pleasure that went across her face. He pounded into her rough and hard, just the way she liked it.

"Sasuke, Sasuke" she moaned. Her supple breast bouncing back and forth from the force of his thrust. He groaned when he felt her start to tighten around him. He pounded into her harder, almost with an animalistic rage.

"SASUKE" Sakura yelled as she cummed, her body spasaming from the force of her orgasam. Saskue groaned and grabbed her hips. His seed spilled into her. They both collapsed, panting and sweaty. Sasuke looked up at Sakura with tired filled eyes

"Sleep Sasuke-Kun, I'll be here when you wake up" She whispered as he laid his head on her breast. She gently stoked his hair until she heard his even breaths. She pulled the sheets over them, and kept watch over his sleep. "_Hopefully he'll be able to sleep" _Sakura thought. Her eyes were drifting shut; she never noticed the dark cloaked figure that was perched outside.

"Well, it looks like your brother found himself a lady friend" a rough and sarcastic voice said. The pale blue man jumped away from the tree and towards the woods.

"So it seems little brother, that you have touched what is mine" Itachi said. He had witnessed the whole scene. Witnessed how his cherry blossom was calling out his younger brothers' name. He let his chakra slip out for a just a second out of anger.

Sakura's eyes snapped open. She looked at the window. Her heart was racing. She heard Sasuke whimper a little. He grabbed on to her tighter, almost as if he was scared. She had learned a long time ago that while Sasuke slept his child self was manifested.

"Stay away from him Itachi Uchiha" She said, she knew he was outside, and she knew what he saw.

"Hn. As you wish Blossom" Itachi said. He jumped out of the tree and towards the woods. He needed to get away before he killed something.

Sakura started to run her hands through Sasuke's head, She could feel his heart racing. She stroked his hair until he calmed down once again

"_Why were you back here Itachi Uchiha. You've done him enough harm already." _She thought, she never noticed the lone tear that made its' way down her face. She simply closed her eyes and let sleep take her away.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the shortness of the chapter, but its 5:12 a.m and i'm beat. Hope you all enjoy the new chappy =). Oh and I know Sasuke is acting way to OC but he has to be like that in my story for a while, sorrrry =P.....Anyways Hope you all enjoy and pleaseeee don't forget to review...I'll give you all a cookieeeee =)


	3. Chapter 3

I wasn't sure if I was going to continue writing or not. I've had various tragedies occur during the time I have not updated. However, re-reading the story and seeing the comments that my reviewers have posted, especially one in particular and I believe you know who you are. I thank you for giving me the inspiration that I needed to pick myself out of this little rut I am in and immerse myself in writing once again.

Chapter 3:

"_Sa-ku-raaaa"_

_Oh how she hated that voice. His voice has the ability to anger her and make her shiver at the same time. The hold he has over is undeniable, she is the__ moth and he is the flame. If she flew to close her wings will burn._

_"Sa-ku-raaa, it's very rude to ignore your fiance", his voice low and seductive_

_"get out of my dreams Uchiha" Sakura hissed, she stiffed a gasp when she felt his warm arms encircle her waist and pulled her to him. She tensed at the contact ready to shove him away only her body had a different idea. She felt herself melt into his embrace like she had every since she was a child. Her body craved him in more than one way._

_"it's been to long since I last held you hime" he whispers in her ear earning a low moan from her. She smiles sadly at the old nickname; how she wishes things were different. She once envisioned herself as his wife and mother of his children, but that dream is long dead. He was no longer her Itachi._

_"hai, it has. It is a shame of our fate, star crossed lover but by your choice. You chose power over your beloved" she whispered, she saw his sad smile reach his eyes, and for a second she hesitated before waking up_

Sakura sighs in regret before slowly turning to look at Sasuke, a small smile spread across her lips. She never pictured herself with Sasuke the childhood crush was merely a charade just so everyone would stop asking her questions about Itachi. She sighed and looked around Sasukes room somehow she was never able to escape the Uchiha compound and deep down she knew she would die in the house as matron. She shook her head and got up from the bed what was wrong with her, how can one visit from him throw her off so easily. She pulled on her ANBU uniform and pulled her mask to the side; she slowly walked to Sasuke and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"I'll be back sas-kun" she whispered before covering her face with her mask she quickly jumped out the window, she needed time to clear her mind and that is next to impossible to do in the Uchiha compound. She jump into a nearby tree and sprinted towards the forest.

"Your visit seems to have thrown the kuinochi off Itachi" Kisame commented his voice full of amusement, "she didn't even sense us".

"Do not under estimate her kisame this will be the first and last time she does not sense us. Haruno Sakura does not make the same mistake twice", a hint of pride laced his voice. His blossom flourished into a skilled shinobi.

"Why don't you snatch her already instead of playing cat and mouse with the kunochi", kisame grunted out. His patience was wearing thin the more the girl moved.

"No, the situation does not call for it. Stay here" without a second glance at Kisame; Itachi took to the trees on the trail off his blossom

Kisame chuckled when he saw Itachi disappear into the tree like a child after candy, "the great Itachi Uchiha is acting like a love sick pup, hmmm who woulda thought"

He smirked in triumph when he finally caught up to her she had gotten fast. He had lost her trail momentarily before the sound of splashing caught his attention. A smile spread across his face, she still went to their secret spot. Something in her action stirred the slightest bit of hope in him. Perhaps his koi was still in love with him, his little brother may have tasted her virgin flesh first but he never stole her heart. Once she was back in his arms he would make sure to erase every trace of sasuke away from his precious hime. He quickly masked his chakra and ducked behind a tree. He shook his head he was acting like a hormonal teen but that was the price of being around sakura, she has the ability to break you out of your shell. He licked his lips when Sakuras curvy frame shot up from the water he could see that her eyes were red, perhaps from crying. Her long tresses stuck to her breast hiding her rose pink nipples. Suddenly he was jealous of his foolish otto how dare he enjoy her curves and coax out her first orgasm. He blinked when he felt the familiar burning that came with using the sharigan, the blossom made him lose his temper. No doubt she caught the small amount of chakra that was swirling in his eye or, perhaps he hoped that their bond was strong enough for her to detect his presence.

"Ne lover it is impolite to spy on a maiden while she bathes", her sad voice floated through the air he couldn't help but chuckle. He step from behind the tree his eyes lustfully tracing every inch of her body.

"It would be, if said maiden was still pure" he said smoothly from the inside of his akatuski collar. She narrowed her eyes at him in annoyance.

"Oh please Uchiha. I highly doubt you were celibate all these years. What did you think I didn't know about that little affair you had with miyuri-chan" Sakura hissed and threw her hands up in aggravation. He raised his eyebrow in amusement, so he had not been as discreet as he thought. He chuckled; apparently he had struck a nerve. His eyes trailed over her newly exposed chest, he inwardly groaned when he saw her suck able pink nipples harden, she was a vixen.

"Take a picture it'll last longer perv" she yelled and shot water at Itachi who was clearly distracted by a half naked Sakura. A small smile spread across Itachis face. His blossom always had a gift for water based jutsu, what a box of surprises she was turning out to be.

"hn, no need photogenic memory" he smoothly said before slowly peeling off his cloak. He smirked when he saw Sakura trail her eyes all over his toned chest. The pull was too strong for either of them to resist only Sakura noticed this when his hand grabbed hers.

"Don't" she hissed and lamely tried to pull her hands away from his, Itachi narrowed his eyes at her before forcibly grabbing her chin and made her look at him. Truth be told her body was basking in his touch

"Don't what koi" he whispered into her ear, his hands slowly encircling her waist. It was at that moment that he finally saw the headstrong Sakura Haruno cave in

"Because it will only end in blood shed" she whispered and buried her face into his chest. He slowly traced circles on her exposed back. He knew what she meant, he will die in battle.

"Ah" he said and slowly massaged her tense back earning a moan from Sakura. It was at that moment that he decided no one else but he will make her moan. He forcefully tangled his hands in her hair and pulled back, she gasp at the sharp tug. Almost instantly his lips were on hers.

From the moment his lips touched hers she knew she was ruined for all other men. His kiss was possessive and passionate everything that she ever dreamed of when she was a child. Even when she tried pushing him away he held on to her as if his life depended on it. She couldn't resist the smell of him or the feel of his lips anymore, she found herself slowly circling her arms around his neck and giving into the kiss. She felt tears slid down her face perhaps of joy for being with her lover or perhaps of sadness because of the betrayal she was committing. She whined when she felt his lips move away. Emerald Green met charcoal grey

"Why" she whispered, she felt the tears falling down her face. She cursed at herself she was showing weakness. Every time Itachi came around her emotions become uncontrollable, "This isn't how things are suppose to be!" She yelled and moved away from him, she saw pain briefly flash through his eyes when his cold mask came back up

"It was out of my power Sakura." He whispered, she shook her head turned her back on him. She slowly walked to the river banks.

"You are an enemy of Kohana. Leave now" She coldly said before starting to slip on her Uniform.

"You are ANBU now. Are you not going to bring me in blossom?", she could feel his eyes traveling down her body and for a second she was tempted to forget it all and run to his arms.

"I can't, you are and always will be my weakness Itachi" She whispered before putting on her white armor, "although I'm a little curious as to why you and your partner are in Konoha. So did my brother send you to retrieve the nine tails?"

A smirk appeared on Itachis face, "No"

"Ah, so I see my threat worked then" She heard him chuckle before she put on her mask, "Leave Itachi before Sasuke and Naruto come looking for me", before she could leap to the trees she felt his hand grab her arm. She felt tingles go down her spine and almost instantly her legs became jelly.

"I hate when you turn your back on me hime" He whispered in her ear, his lips slowly planted kiss along her neck. She felt him tighten his hold on her, her eyes slowly closed; she was tired of fighting him, "Your enemies are closer than you think Sakura" , her eyes widened when she felt him let go, She quickly turned around determined to ask him more question only

"I swear he should be a freaking magician" Sakura mumbled before dashing away towards Konoha his warning ringing loudly in her ears. How can her enemies be in Konoha? And why were Itachi and his partner suddenly in Konoha. "I swear these Uchihas and their lack of explanation are going to give me an aneurism" she mumbled

A/n Read and review let me Know what you guys think working on chapter 4 will be up soon. I'm not really to happy with how this chapter turned out. Feel i could do better


	4. Chapter 4

The dark clad figure slowly made her way towards the cemetery, something she found herself doing a lot lately. She went there every morning, as if her heart was telling her there was something she had to wait for. She sighed; there was nothing there but the decaying bodies of her loved ones. A sad smile made its way onto her face; she saw the familiar grave site she had gone to visit.

Mikoto Uchiha

The easy part was walking to the grave site; the hard part was remembering who was buried there. She never truly came to terms with her death, and perhaps she never will. Maybe it was the circumstances behind her death. She died at the hand of her own son, the son that she had tried to protect from the clans fate. She smiled when she saw the second bouquet of orange and pink orchids next to the ones she had brought her this morning. The brightness of the flowers stood out against the grey headstone.

"_Sasuke must have already been here"_. Her knees gently touched the grass covered plot. She gently traced the engraved letters on the tombstone, as if trying to memorize the name that was carved into it. Her ANBU masked was on the floor, seemingly forgotten.

"I'm back again Oba. Your son is causing me the biggest headache" Sakura whispered as she sat down in front of the grave. The fluttering of wings caught her attention.

"Cawww", the crow landed on the tree that was next to the grave. Its small eyes locked onto Sakura. It sent a shiver down her spine. She hated crows, it reminded her of him. Everything reminded her of him. Over time, she had learned to push the thoughts to the back of her head, where they didn't bother her as much. The problem wasn't thinking about him, the problem is dealing with her feelings once he shows up, that she never got used to. She heard a snap of a twig and turned around kunai in hand; she was met with charcoal grey eyes.

"Sakue, Don't sneak up on me like that" she hissed

"You weren't their when I woke up"

She sighed and closed her eyes, "Hai, I'm sorry sas. I came early to visit Oba and Oji" she said, he looked at her almost as if trying to see if she was telling the truth. Her eyes drifted to the flowers he was clutching in his hands, why he would have two flowers.

"Did you bring those?' He asked as he stared at the extra flowers, his voice laced with anger. If Sasuke was asking about the flowers than that meant that he wasn't the one who brought them, that only left on person?

"Hai, I brought her two" She said and smiled, "You know she never had enough of them", she relaxed when she saw a small smile creep onto his face. She hates lying to him but if he knew itachi brought the flowers he would surely destroy them. Even the cold hearted killer deserved repentance.

"Hi okaa-san" Sasuke whispers as he gently laid the flowers down. He looked lovingly at the tombstone before knelling down. "I miss you", his hand rested on the engraving of her name. Sakura sighed and grabbed Sasuke free hand. "I wish you were here old lady. You don't know how much I need you. I feel a big empty void inside if me. When I walk through the house I miss you cheerful laugh ringing through the halls. You have no idea how I wish this was a bad nightmare and our family is still alive", she heard his voice crack and knew he was probably crying. She leaned her head on his shoulder just like when they were kids. "He may have taken you but he will never take her" he hissed, she snapped her eyes open in shock. He sounded so possessive and it sounded so wrong

"Ne Sasuke. What do you say we go see Naruto? He probably is going crazy from training all day."

"What if I don't want to?" he asked huskily, his hand snaking it way around her waist. She closed her eyes when he felt his lips on her neck.

"Sasuke stop not now" she said as she gently pushed him away. She saw the look of hurt that flashed across his eyes before they were back to normal.

"hn", Sakura rolled her eyes, saying no to an Uchiha was like denying a baby candy. They always get sulky.

"Oh stop sulking, besides you already got some last night" Sakura teased and giggled when she saw Sasuke cheeks flush red.

* * *

"When it comes to you once is never enough Sakura", He replied while he rested lazily on her thigh. She snorted and started to laugh and he couldn't help but let a small smile escape. Her laughter always has the power to lift anyone out of their dark and somber moods. The flapping of wings caught his attention and immediately looked up to see a crow on his mother stone. Its black eyes staring heartedly at Sakura, almost as if it were jealous.

"What if you guys didn't have me" she whispered, barely audible to a normal ear but to Sasuke it was loud as day. He looked at her mesmerized by her long pink hair and her soft angelic and beautiful face. He could barely survive a day without Sakura let alone a lifetime.

"_Everything would fall apart." _

"Naruto and I would be dead" He answered as he grabbed her hand and squeezed, "You are what hold all us together. If you were gone half of us wouldn't know what to do.", He heard he sniffles and looked down at her. "What's wrong Hime" he whispered her old nickname and wrapped his arms around her. He felt her stiffen up before burying her face into his chest.

"Nothing Sas, I'm just overwhelmed today" she whispered miserably.

"You can lie to everyone else but not to me" He frowned when she remained quiet. He vaguely wondered if the real reason behind her sadness was Itachi. He gritted his teeth and held her despite wanting to shake her and yell, He felt her shake from her silent tears. "Hime, he doesn't deserve your tears. He made his choice that night, and neither you nor I were one of them. You have to let the old Itachi go, because he is never coming back."

"I wish thing-s-s- were different" she said in between tears as held on to his shirt. He soothingly rubbed her back and held her. He felt his heart constrict when she said that. He knew she would have been married to his brother already had the massacre never took place. It killed him to know that Sakura is still in love with Itachi, he may have claimed her body but Itachi had something Sasuke would kill for, Sakuras heart.

"Can we go see Naruto and get some rice balls" she asked, her voice laced with sadness. He chuckled at her request.

"Hai, well go get some just like when we were younger" He smiled down at her and lifted her face to him, "Hime, no matter what happens you'll always have me and the dobe. You're my most precious person" He gently placed a kiss on her cheek before standing up with her, "now dry those tears, where's the hime that kicks our asses at?" He said before wiping her tears away

"Keep calling me hime and you'll find out"

"Hn" He grunted before grabbing her hand and led her away from the grave. He looked down at her and smiled.

"_I'll die to protect you hime"_

* * *

Itachi Uchiha never lost his temper, except when it came to Sakura.

"You would think they would notice the crow" Kisame said and looked at Itachi with boredom.

"Hn. She noticed that's all that matters. It is better that my foolish little brother did not pick up my chakra" Itachi answered as his eyes followed the retreating figure of Sasuke and Sakura. He wanted to do nothing but to take her then and there but he knew Pein would not like her at the base unless the situation calls for it. He briefly hoped the moron would attempt a coup just so he could reclaim his blossom.

"I don't like that smirk" Kisame gruffly said Itachi narrowed his eyes at his partner

"Hn", he saw Kisame eye twitch in annoyance.

"Don't hn me Uchiha! Your acting like a lovesick pup instead of a reasonable shinobi!" he stared at Kisame in anger. One trait of the Uchiha clan was that they never liked to be told the truth.

"They have taken everything from me. My home, my family, and my ottoto. I refuse to let them take her"

He heard Kisame sigh, "You and I have been partners for years. I understand your feelings for this woman, but can't you see the damage you'll do if you take her from her home? She does not yet know the truth. Trust me when I say it screws with your mind when you find out something you believed turned out to be a lie."

He knew what Kisame said was right. Sakura would fight him tooth and nail in order to remain with her team, unless she somehow found out the truth. Each time he saw her with Sasuke his resolve wavered.

"I don't know why I bother talking sense into you Uchiha. Once you get an idea in your head it doesn't come out. Wait for the idiot to try a coup besides I'm pretty sure she's already has her suspicions thanks to our presence."

"And if he doesn't attempt the coup?" Itachi lazily said, it was always the possibility that the moron would cower out.

"From what I've seen the little lady is still in love with you. You really think she won't figure it out? She is after all first ANBU captain not to mention a sannin"

He couldn't help but smirk, he shouldn't underestimate his blossom. Even when they were younger she would always outsmart him some way.

"_I hope you understand what I did Hime"._

* * *

She solemnly walked through the streets of Konoha with Sasuke, she sighed in annoyance when all the vendors looked at them and started to point. No doubt mentally calculating the profit they were going to make with the young Uchiha and his future bride.

"Did we really have to walk this way? You know I hate when people stare" in truth all she wanted was her rice ball and her bed.

"The more attention you pay to them the more annoying they are", translation get used to it. She sighed sometimes she hated how blunt Sasuke could be. Although he did have a point she should just learn to accept her fate.

"Sorry walking ice block, I forgot your cool, calm and collected" She casually said earning a glare from Sasuke, "Lord Uchiha refrain from glaring at me before your ass ends up in a wall"

"Hn. I'm not the dobe hime" he gulped when he turned around and saw the sickly sweet smile on Sakuras face, it looked downright evil and creepy.

"Don't forget I sleep with you at night sas-kun" her voice oozed nothing but evil but her face was purely angelic. She burst out in laughter at the sight of his face "I love striking fear into your heart" she said in a cheerful tone before making her way to the rice ball stand.

"_You strike more than fear in my heart hime"_

_AN: HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY. HAD TO CUT IT SHORT CAUSE I WANTED TO POST THIS AND IM AT WORK BLAH. WORKING ON CHAPTER 5 AS ALWAYS READ AND REVIEW 3_


	5. Aunthors Note

Dear readers

I'm thrilled that you all are enjoying my story. I recently started school again and as a result will not be updating as regularly as I would like, but rest assured if I finish my homework early I will work on the chapters for Haunted. I do not want to rush this story along and as such will be taking my time writing the chapters. Also for the reviewer that said to add itachi and sakura scences ,rest assured that they are coming. I have been doing scenes with sasuke and sakura because the relationship they have is very important to the plot as well very important in explaining the story of Itachi and Sakura. I will try to upload chapter 5 by wed if not the latest I will post it is on Sunday. As always read and review, an author is nothing without feed back


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

He watched the graceful way that she twisted away from the assault of kunai, a smug smirk adorning her face as she landed in a catlike way.

"You're going to have to do better than that Naru-kun" she teased and danced away from the fox's senbon. He smirked at the annoyed look that flashed through Naruto's face, which was sporting a serious gash.

"You're vicious today Sakura. You sure you aren't pmsing" Naruto mumbled out, however a hint of pride could be heard in his voice. Sasuke sighed everyone was proud of her except him.

"She's grown up", He looked at his ex-sensei with annoyance

"You're going to give me a heart attack one day Kakashi" He mumbled as his eyes drifted back to Sakura. He heard Kakashi chuckle and sit next to him.

"Give an Uchiha a heart attack, wow and I thought that was highly unlikely" Kakashi teased as he ruffled Sasuke's hair.

"You do realize I'm not 12 anymore, the messing with that hair has to stop"

"In your dreams kid" Kakashi mumbled as he fell backwards to gaze up at the passing clouds, Sasuke looked at the stress lines adoring his ex-sensei face

"Hn", he growled when Naruto landed a hit on Sakura and sent her flying, however he couldn't help but admire her cat-like skills as she landed on two feet on a tree branch

"IN YOUR FACE SAKURA-CHAN"

"Don't get too cocky Naruto, you just got lucky" she hissed and pulled out her Katana from its sheath. Sasuke licked his lips; of all the skills she had he would have to say that wielding a katana was the sexiest one.

"What a beauty she's become." Kakashi remarked pride evident in his voice as he studied Sakura and her katana.

"Hai. She doesn't' need protection anymore" sasuke mumbled under his breathe.

"Could it be you miss the old sakura? I thought you hated the crush she had on you", Kakashi chuckled at the faint red tinting his ex-pupils cheeks at the memory of a sakura chasing sasuke around.

"Hn" sasuke muttered, he would deny ever liking fan-girl sakura even though he had secretly enjoyed her attention.

"She was and always will be strong. I'm proud of the shinobi she has become and so is Naruto. Why is it so hard for you to accept her?"

He was always careful to hide his feelings from Sakura, but you could never hide anything from the famous copy-cat ninja, "she was never supposed to be a shinobi" he mumbled and flinched when Naruto punched Sakura in the stomach blood shot out from her mouth. He narrowed his eyes at the kyubbi and wondered why Sakura was letting naruto land any hits. "War is no place for an Uchiha woman"

"Ah, had things turned out differently I don't think she would have ever let the elders dictate her life. She is very much like your mother only more headstrong" Kakashi said and looked at his former pupil, "She worked very hard to get where she is now Sasuke. We always doubted her while she was growing up. The least we can do is support her choices even if we do not agree with them."

"The stronger she becomes the closer he gets to her",

"Ahh" Kakashi sighed, "So it's not about Sakura, this is about your brother", Sasuke scuffed at the word, his eyes took on a red ting.

"From the moment that she was born they were inseparable. She was the only one capable of making Itachi behave outside his character. Fate separated them and that is something he will never come to terms with. I used to keep watch over her at night sometimes just in case he came for her, even now when she's at the compound I still watch over her. I've never seen him look at someone the way that he looks at her"

"They a bond Sasuke", sasuke sighed his eyes no longer on Sakura, it hurt to look at someone you will never have. "Not even Sakura herself understands that bond, why do you think she's letting Naruto brutally hit her? Deep down she knows there will come a time in which she will have to choose either Itachi or the village, and that something she can't deal with at the moment"

"She will never betray us" sasuke snapped

"I have no idea why he did what he did that night nor will I ever understand, but the one thing Itachi never gave up was a little girl with pink hair. You can never go against fate sasuke", Sasuke sighed when Kakashi walked towards Naruto, who was lying face down in the dirt. His heart constricted when Sakura smiled at him, her emerald green eyes dancing with laughter. Pain slashed at his heart when he pictured her in the arms of his brother.

"You won't have her brother" he silently hissed.

* * *

Danzo slightly shivered in his masters presence, he wasn't sure if it was the fact that he didn't know who it was or the massive waves of chakra that rolled of him, He could tell the boss wasn't too happy.

"Now tell me exactly why you need me here? You know I hate to waste my time with trivial manners"

"m-my apologies sir but this is urgent it appears tha-"

"Urgent!? What's more urgent than organizing a coup! YOUR MAIN PRIORITY SHOULD BE BRINGING THIS PATHETIC VILLAGE DOWN!"

Danzo looked at his master and simply nodded, he was lucky he wasn't one of his root nin or else "master" would have been dead for talking to him that way; He sighed and took a deep breathe; there was no way he was going to miss this opportunity to get rid of his biggest threat.

"Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame are in the village sir" Danzo couldn't help but smirk when he saw "masters" eyes peak with curiosity.

"Perhaps this was an urgent manner and one very beneficial", Danzo could hear the amused tone in masters voice. Why would he be amused Uchiha Itachi was a threat to their cause.

"Beneficial, I don't understand. Should we not worry about their presence in the village? The Uchiha is dangerous to the coup, if he were to find out-", the boss smirked and chuckled

"You know nothing of your enemy. Why would Itachi be here Danzo?"

"His younger brother sir, it is the only relevant tie he has left in the vill-"the chuckling cut Danzos sentence short

"Know thy enemy Danzo. Sasuke is not the only tie Itachi has in the village. Itachi was, well technically still is betrothed to a young lady in the village",

"What!" he couldn't believe it, all these years he had someone other than the young Uchiha brat to threaten Itachi with, "but that's impossible the Uchihas never allowed marriage outside the clan, and the village elders nor elites have any knowledge of this", he turned his eyes to masters when he laughed

"Do you really think the clan would let anyone know of this arrangement, the only ones that knew were a select few elite? The child was said to be quit powerful even while she was still in her mother's womb, surely a secret so big must be kept away from rival clans. It was the common belief among the clan's women and Mikoto that those two were soul mates and that it was not their first time meeting."

"We must find this girl and use her! This may be the only opportunity that we have to destroy the Uchiha!"

The boss chuckled, "how ignorant you are Danzo. The girl is untouchable".

"That impossible. You said so yourself no one knew about the engagement"

"Ahahaha, Danzo, Danzo, Danzo, I never said no one knew I simply said insignificant people didn't know. The Hokage was privy to this knowledge as well as a select few people of high rank and respect" Master taunted

"I demand to know who the girl is." Danzo asked, this time you could hear the anger radiating of him in waves, Master simply chuckled and place his hand under his chin before leaning forward towards Danzo.

"Let's see if these names ring any bells, I assure you, you're in for quite a surprise.

"Who are the parents of the girl?", he was curious to know, after all he would have to get rid of anyone who stood in between him and the girl.

" Akira and Mina Haruno, legendary shinobi of Konoha", Danzo eyes widened in shock, he could feel the onset of small tears trying to escape his eyes

"No that cannot be" he whispered and stepped back. He looked up at master waiting for his laughter to spill from his mouth, only there was none.

"Itachi's betrothed is none other than first anbu captain Haruno Sakura, apprentice to the Hokage Tsunadai"

"You lie!" Danzo hissed out, he knew it had to be.

"My, my, my does it hurt you to know that the daughter of the woman you love is the betrothed to your worst enemy? Or is it the fact that you yourself cannot touch her. Hmmmm or perhaps it's both. It must hurt to watch Sakura, who is the spitting image of her mother, be in the arms of another, like mother like daughter; hmm I forgot why was it Mina refused to even speak to you again?"

"Enough" Danzo whispered, his head was cast down. All he could see in his mind was a woman with long pink hair and glowing eyes looking down at him with amusement.

"Aww, what is matter Danzo? The past too hard for you to handle? Perhaps you wish Sakura was your daughter instead of Akira's"

"SHE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE MINE!" Danzo yelled, his eyes were blazing with anger.

"Good you're angry, direct that anger towards keeping Sakura away from Itachi. I refuse to allow that brat one shred of happiness. You are dismissed Danzo"

* * *

She sighed in bliss as the hot water hit her aching muscles; she looked down and saw the cuts and bruises adorning her body. She closed her eyes and leaned against the wall, his face flashed though her mind.

"Oh how I wish things were different" She whispered and slid down the shower wall, she placed her head on her knees and for the first time in years she cried for him. "We were supposed to be happy" she whispered

* * *

He looked out over the village, the village that forced him to become what he is now. His looked at his approaching partner out of the corner of his eyes.

"It seems peaceful. One may find it hard to believe they order the execution of your clan", Kisame commented and took a swig of his Saki.

"Konoha has done many things in the name of peace Kisame, or so they say." Itachi replied. Images of dead parents and children flash through his mind, sad to say he was responsible for half those death.

"Pein sent a bird. Madara knows we are here"

"Hn, No doubt that Danzo told him. He must feel threatened by my prescience" He couldn't help but smirk, Danzo still feared him.

"Leader believes that Madara also told him about Sakura" Kisame said as he poured Itachi a cup of Saki. He smirked when Itachi glared at him but none the less took the cup.

"Hn. Danzo knows he cannot touch her" and even if he did he wouldn't get very far before he was cut down either by himself or team seven, "She is very skilled and would not let a rat like Danzo touch her"

"What makes you so sure?"

Itachi turned around and smirked at Kisame, "I trained her when she was younger. She could have become ANBU at a young age had it not been for Pein"

"What do you mean? Not to put the little lady down I always thought she was weaker than the rest of her team"

"Ah, that was the whole point. Pein sealed her Kekkei Genkai", Kisame spat out his Saki and looked up in shock at Itachi.

"H-how is that even possible?"

"She would have been a target once I left the village. Many people did not know of our engagement but the few that did had high ranks among root and ANBU. The night I murdered my clan my mother was spared only the elders did not want any loose ends. I was too late to save her but before she died she warned me what they planned to do with Sasuke and Sakura. I decided to leave Sasuke sharingan untouched after all why they would want to kill the last Uchiha with the sharingan. Sakura however was a different story; she showed signs of great strength while she was in still in her mothers' womb. Her mother could never activate the rinnegan but she was able to with Sakura in her womb"

"Hmmm so the true reason for the clan wanting the engagement so bad was because of her kekkei genkai. Your children will be able to ultimately control both" Kisame said as he put together the pieces to the puzzle that was Itachi Uchiha.

"Yes. A child born of Sakura and I would be the ultimate fighting tool, which is why it was kept in secrecy."

"So for now she is safe from Madara" Kisame finished

"Hai, and by the time he does find out Sakura will already be out of Konoha"


End file.
